1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to adaptive network techniques. More particularly, various embodiments of the invention provide methods and apparatuses operable to utilize isochronous transmissions to communicate information between independent network nodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication methods may be employed to enable various discrete devices to exchange information. For example, wireless devices may employ the Bluetooth or Zigbee (IEEE 802.15.4) specifications to transmit and receive information over short ranges. Unfortunately, wireless devices configured to employ Bluetooth, Zigbee, or other wireless specifications and protocols often consume unsatisfactory quantities of power and require relatively complex and expensive microcontrollers due to the complexities and demands of these various specifications and protocols. Consequently, battery powered devices using these protocols typically possess very poor battery life and are not cost effective.